The Guardian Angels
by Ivgie Sole
Summary: After dumping Hikari Takeru comes to the verge of breakdown... that's when some old friends come to save the day.


Ooookay, here we go again with my ramblings. First off, thanks to all the good ppl out there who bother to read my shit. Guess I owe you dudes that ^^.  
Second off, what we have here, is a sequel of "The Tough Question". The readers demanded happy end, huh… Well if you want happy end, that's what I'll give you. Enjoy. For those who haven't read "the Question", fear not, all the info needed is provided here so you won't get stuck wondering what the heck I am talking about here. Also, this fic contains minor references to my previous works, "Night in Kyoto" and "the Survivor", but again, nothing that may leave you confused.  
Third off, it's a song fic, or shall I say, a double song fic, based on "A-Ha"s "Forever not yours" and David Charvet's "Leap of Faith".  
Fourth off… yeah, I don't own Digimon, I don't own "A-Ha", I don't own David Charvet. Man, it's quite annoying…  
So anyway, over and out, as usual, any reviews are welcomed.  
Yours truly, Ivgie.  
God bless! ^^   
The Guardian Angels  
  
It was half past two am when 25 years old Takaishi Takeru stepped out of his bungalow, located on the sea's shore a few miles outside Tokyo. Feeling the sand, still warm after a hot day, with the soles of his bare feet, Takeru stood still for a while, staring at the stars sparkling in deep-blue sky, listening to the surf and letting a salty breeze to play with his short-sleeved shirt and old, worn-out jeans. After a minute or so he sighed and started walking towards the sea, bottle of whiskey in his hand.  
At this stage of his life, Takeru was struggling against perhaps the thing he feared the most. True, he was a successful writer, whose books were becoming the bestsellers day after they hit the store shelves - each of them - and some were translated and sold aboard. Recently, he was contacted by an independent American film studio, which was interested in basing a movie on Takeru's latest work, the thriller "Yoin". He owned a duplex in Tokyo's most fashionable area, plus this luxurious bungalow, as well as last year's "Ferrari" and "Harley Davidson". The world was his for taking, still Takeru was not happy. Slowly but surely, he was giving in to sense of guilt, shame and regrets. And loneliness.  
He was rich, famous, popular - yet completely alone. Yamato, Takeru's older brother, his hero and role model, had seemingly vanished from the face of Earth almost ten years ago -a few days before their father was found dead in the tub with his wrists cut. Mrs. Takaishi had moved back to France to reunite with her parents about four years ago. Taichi was also missing - like Yamato, he just disappeared. It happened five years ago, a month after Sora, his girlfriend, was killed in a traffic accident. Mimi was in US, and Takeru was not as tight with the rest of a team - Jouy, Koshiro,Daisuke, Yoley, Ken and Iori - as he used to be once.  
And then there was Hikari.   
Exactly two years ago, on 20 of July, her birthday, she asked him to be her husband. Takeru walked out on her without saying a word and the two haven't seen each other ever since then. All of this time Takeru only knew pain. He still loved the girl and missed her very much, often spending sleepless nights grieving over her, staring in the darkness and whispering her name over and over again. He also felt guilty for leaving Hikari, but then, Takeru was trying desperately to convince himself, he had no choice. Had he excepted her request, both of them would endure a great deal of suffering and would still break up. For that, Takeru knew, was the way it goes. People marry, make kids, then their loving for each other fades away, being replaced by disgust. They argue, they fight and ultimately they split, hurting each other and their children. It happened to his parents, it happened to millions of other people all over the world and Takeru didn't want it to happen to him and Hikari.  
"I could not let this happen," he whispered to himself, as he continued his walk towards the shore. "I just could not."   
His grief was so intense it literally effected him physicaly, just like this time. Takeru's knees gave out and he fell onto the sand, blinded by a sudden headache, his body writhing in seizures.  
"Kari," he managed to breathe out through clenched teeth. "Kari. I love you. Love   
you, love you, love you."  
  
Hold me tight  
This is a lonely night  
And I've hurt you baby  
Because you are my light  
Make me strong  
Just like you make me weak  
When your hands reach out for me  
Even in your sleep  
  
After a few minutes he got up, wiped sand, sweat and tears from his face and smiled bitterly. He was suffering, all right. But tonight he was intending to put an end to it.  
Finally approaching the shoreline Takeru sat there for a while, staring at the stars. Then he took a deep breath, pulled a tiny white plastic bottle out of his jeans' pocket and spilled a few pale-blue pills on the palm of his hand…  
  
I'll soon be gone now  
Forever not yours  
It won't be long now  
Forever not yours  
  
Warm, salty water was caressing soles of his feet. Takeru leaned on his elbow, swallowed another portion of sleeping pills and washed them down with whiskey. As the plastic bottle was slowly emptying, he was getting more and more sleepy; mesmerizing rustling of the waves helped. He once again tried to think of Hikari, but all of a sudden could not remember her face; as a matter of fact he could not remember who that Hikari was at all… Takeru frowned… ah yes - that girl whom he loved and hurt, who probably hated him, and whom he would never see again… His eyes closed, head flopped on the sand, the empty bottle fell from the relaxed hand and rolled into the water.  
  
Memories  
They keep coming through  
The good ones hurt more  
Than the bad ones do  
The days were high  
And the nights were deep  
And I miss you baby  
I miss you baby  
  
"TK…"  
There was someone in the dark, calling his name.  
"TK…"  
A little spark in complete blackness, barely visible, but getting close with every second.  
"TK, you hear me?"  
The voice sounded familiar. He was sure he heard it before, a long ago.  
"Who… is it?.."  
"TK, what do you think you are doing?"  
The shining was now so bright he could barely see, but…  
"Angemon?!"  
"TK, what happened to you? Are not you supposed to be the Child of Hope? Aren't…"  
"No more hope, Angemon. And I'm done. I'm through. I have no one. And the only person I had I…"  
"I know, TK. I know everything. But for starters, your brother is alive, as Tai."  
"What?! You're serious?! Where…"  
"As for Kari, she still does love you. You are shocked, I see. Well it is the truth. Though she doesn't know why did you dump her, she never stopped loving you."  
"Doesn't matter. We are not meant to be. In the end we would end up just like Mom and Dad; we'd fight all the time, and in the end we'd…"  
"TK, TK, TK. You don't understand, do you? What was between your parents was between your parents. You and Kari are not them. And you do not have to punish her and yourself for their problems. Am I making sense here?"  
Silence.  
"You don't have to die, TK. It's just wrong. You've got to live. You've got to get back with Kari. You can not die, TK. Fight against it. Fight."  
The voice faded away. Again, he was alone.  
And he started fighting, trying not to give in to the darkness looking to swallow him.  
* * *  
  
It was late, around one am. A few hours ago Yagami Hikari turned 24. After the guests - several of her girlfriends - were gone, she cleaned the room and washed the dishes, then took a shower and changed into a short nightgown. She hesitated, though, before exiting the salon, fixing her sight on a framed picture placed on top of the TV. Smiling from the picture were herself and Takeru. It was taken on their graduation ball; the boy and the girl, dressed in Odaiba High green uniform, were hugging each other and winking into the camera.  
Hikari sighed sadly and shook her head before entering the dark bedroom. Without turning the lights on she lay on her back and closed her eyes, feeling the cool breeze on her skin. TK, TK… why did he have to be such a fool back then? What did she ever do to make him walk out on her? What was wrong?  
But even now, two years after their split, she was not mad him. Confused, yes. Disappointed, maybe. But yet she still loved him and was happy to see Takeru's raise to fame.  
Hikari was almost asleep when she thought she heard someone call her by the name.  
She babbled something and turned on her side, facing the open window.  
"Kari, wake up!"  
"Uh…?"  
"Kari !!!"  
A bright flow of white shining hit the girl straight in the face, causing her to jump up in the bed, gasping in fear. Winged radiant figure was levitating in the air right in front of the window.  
"A… Angewomon?!"  
"Quick! Get dressed and follow me! We're out of time!"  
"Angewomon!", the girl exclaimed happily, getting out of bed. "Now that's a real birthday present! How did you get in here?"  
"Quick! TK is dying, you got to help him!"  
All the color was gone from Hikari's face in a flash.  
"TK? What is wrong with him? Where is he?.."  
"Hurry up, for God's sake!", pleaded Angewomon. "Just hurry up!"  
Three minutes later Hikari was already downstairs, starting the engine of her "Honda". She barely had time to put on a T-shirt and a pair of shorts.  
"Follow me," Angewomon said. "I'll lead you to him. But please, drive as fast as you can. We have no time!"  
With this she soared into the skies, quickly turning into a little shining spark and heading south, out of Tokyo and towards the sea's shore. Way down on Earth, a blue "Honda" followed her.  
  
I, I saw you with that look in your eyes   
Did he come back to make you cry?   
I am the one to set you free   
I need you, love you so desperately  
  
Grasping the steering wheel and trying not to let the tiny silver spark out of sight, Hikari was driving down the highway, paying little attention at other cars, neither caring too much about the traffic rules. She had to get to TK at time and help him - that was the only thing on her mind.  
"Hang on in there, TK," she whispered. "I'm on the way. You'll be fine. You have to be fine."  
  
Baby, I just need you take a leap of faith   
Every promise I make, I'll never break   
Let me take your hand, I'll lead the way   
I'll wait forever baby…  
  
It seemed like eternity before Angewomon led her to the seaside. A small bungalow few yards from the surf was dark and the door was open.  
"He's not inside! , Hikari heard a call from above as she wanted to enter, and then she spotted something - something like a dark heap of clothes or maybe sea weed, laying on the edge of the water.  
Running, Hikari approached and crouched over…  
"TK… TK!"  
The youngster lay prone and motionless, his eyes closed, tousled blond hair wet, hands and feet spread wide. Hikari shook him a few times, calling his name, then slapping Takeru's face in attempt to revive him, but to no avail.  
"Angewomon!", she screamed desperately, raising her face to the sky, as tears were slipping down her cheeks, "Angewomon! What is wrong with him?! How can I help him? Angewomon!!! Angewomon, help us!!!"  
No response came. Only this time she noticed not one, but two bright sparks circling over the beach.  
Hikari leaned over Takeru again, and this time she noticed a small plastic bottle lying next to him, half-buried in sand.  
Sleeping pills.  
Hikari moaned in desperation... Then, with a yell "No!!!" she picked the limp body, turning it on it's stomach and draping it over her knee. She was not going to give up. Not that fast. Using all her strenght, the girl lifted Takeru slightly up, then punched him in the solar plexus, before allowing him to drop back on her knee. Seconds later, he threw up. After making sure most of the pills were not digested yet, meaning most of the poison was gone, weeping Hikari ran to the bungalow and called the ambulance, before returning to the beach, where she sat, cuddling Takeru's head on her knees and whispering the words of love and encouragement into his ear, until the medics arrived.  
  
Until the starts come crashing down   
Until the moon no longer shines   
That's how long I'll wait for you   
That's how long I'll wait for you   
You are the meaning to my life   
And until the end of time   
That's how long I'll wait for you   
That's how long I'll wait for you  
  
… It was five am when Takeru regained his senses in the hospital ward. He was brought back to reality by someone's gentle, soft hand stroking his face.  
He moaned and opened his eyes - and his mouth went dry.  
"Kari."  
"Why did you do it, silly? You could've died," she whispered.  
"You saved me?"  
The girl did not answer, keeping on caressing his face.  
Takeru cleared his throat.  
"Kari… I… I am sorry. I was such an idiot. I was just afraid we would end up just like my Mom and Dad did. So I did what I thought would be the best for us… But I was a bloody fool… such a bloody fool."  
Hikari smiled softly.  
"I understand, TK. It's all right. I'm not mad at you. You can take your time and   
decide what is best for you. I shall respect your decision, whatever it may be."  
  
Don't be afraid to get to close   
I'm gonna love you like you've never known   
Open your heart and come with me   
I need you want you can't you see…  
  
Takeru interrupted her, sitting up in the bed and taking her hands in his.  
"I don't need to take any time. I love you. I love you more than anything else. And Kari… guess it's my turn now…"  
He looked the girl in the eyes.  
"Will you marry me?"  
"Yes. Yes, I will. ", Hikari reached over to embrace Takeru in a warm, loving hug as their lips met together…  
At the same time over the hospital two shining stars merged into one and flashed brightly, before disappearing in the flaming skies of the dawning new day.   
Baby, I just need you take a leap of faith   
Every promise I make, I'll never break   
Let me take your hand, I'll lead the way   
I'll wait forever baby…  
  
Until the starts come crashing down   
Until the moon no longer shines   
That's how long I'll wait for you   
That's how long I'll wait for you   
You are the meaning to my life   
And until the end of time   
That's how long I'll wait for you   
That's how long I'll wait for you  
THE END 


End file.
